


Winter

by ColideLuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColideLuna/pseuds/ColideLuna
Summary: Emma Swan é uma policial transferida de Washington para cidade de Nova York, incumbida de trabalhar em uma série de assassinatos que tem assustado à cidade. Nova, em uma equipe já fechada e com seus próprios problemas internos, Emma terá que provar que é uma boa policial e uma excelente líder. Além de lutar para conseguir espaço e respeito em sua nova equipe, Emma terá que se adaptar a uma nova cidade, um possível serial killer e uma certa patologista que insiste em ignorá-la.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

Cidade de Nova York 8:45 a.m 

Emma Swan acordou dando um salto da cama, a luz do sol que queimava seus olhos claros a fez perceber que estava no mínimo um pouco atrasada. Jogando sua mão para o lado, a loira agarrou seu telefone pensando em alguma desculpa qualquer para justificar seus vinte minutos de atraso, só para perceber que, na verdade, já estava uma hora atrasada. Incrível. Seu chefe havia pedido para ela sair Washington e preencher uma vaga em Nova York. Ela seria a chefe por lá, teria seu próprio parceiro e uma equipe disposta à ajudá-la. Isso era o que seu chefe pensava, mas Emma sabia muito bem que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim e suas razões poderiam ser divididas em três ótimos pontos. Primeiro, ela era uma mulher em uma equipe de homens. Segundo, ela era uma mulher desconhecida em uma equipe de homens. Terceiro, era era uma mulher desconhecida, em uma equipe de homens onde todos, exatamente todos, eram mais velhos do que ela. Quarto, e motivo bônus para quem ainda não se convenceu de isso seria uma péssima ideia, ela estava extremamente atrasada. Ótima primeira impressão, Emma Swan.

...

Emma tomou um banho rápido e decidiu pular o café da manhã, ela teria que correr até o metro se quisesse finalmente chegar na delegacia, ela havia decidido na noite anterior que usaria as linhas do metro até decorar o nome das ruas e então poder ir de carro. Isso se ele ficasse no novo emprego. A loira saiu do metro o mais rápido que era possível para o seu corpo magro, ela estava enjoada, sua cabeça doía e ela havia se arrependido, pela terceira vez naquela manhã, de ter decidido cortar a cafeina. Esse primeiro dia tinha tudo para ser incrível. Emma estava quase chegando, ela podia ver a delegacia no outro lado da rua, quando esbarrou em alguém e sentiu um liquido grosso escorrer por sua camiseta. Ótimo, realmente ótimo.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira, você não olha por onde anda?" Perguntou irritada, sem tirar os olhos de sua própria camiseta.

"Eu não olho por onde ando? Você está louca? Não sei se você sabe, mas o sinal está vermelho e ninguém em sã consciência atravessa a rua quando tem carros passando. Pelo visto, você é quem não estava prestando atenção."

"Vamos com calma, mulher. Me desculpe, ok?" Resmungou levantando os olhos e reparando pela primeira vez para mulher na sua frente. A mulher em questão tinha os olhos escuros, cabelo na altura dos ombros, também escuros, usava um sobretudo grosso e preto e olhava para Emma com um ar de superioridade que conseguiu deixar a loira ainda mais irritada. 

"Se você não tem mais nada para fazer, eu tenho que comprar um café novo e ir trabalhar."

"Você é sempre grossa assim com as pessoas? Eu fui a única a sujar minha roupa, obrigada por se preocupar com o fato de você talvez ter me queimado."

"Eu bebo café gelado, então, a não ser que você tenha alguma doença rara que eu desconheça, eu tenho certeza que você está perfeitamente bem."

"E se eu tiver alguma doença que você não conheça?"

"Então eu sugiro que você procure algum hospital e me deixe em paz."

"Vou seguir seu conselho. Você pode ir agora senhorita "eu espero o sinal ficar aberto". Eu não estou impedindo você de seguir seu caminho."

"Tenha um ótimo dia "- Regina desejou em um tom sarcástico.

"Eu duvido muito."

Assim que a mulher se afastou, Emma bufou irritada, olhou para sua blusa e calculou as opções. Não havia a menor chance dela voltar ao apartamento para trocar de blusa, ela não iria chegar três horas atrasada em seu primeiro dia, também não havia a menor chance de ela entrar vestindo uma camiseta suja e molhada. Neste caso, Emma Swan tinha duas grandes opções. Opção numero um: ela se apresentaria em seu primeiro dia com uma camiseta manchada de café gelado. Opção numero dois: ela compraria uma daquelas camisetas ridículas que diziam “Eu amo NY” e perderia qualquer respeito que ela ainda tinha por si mesma. Gemendo internamente e sabendo que iria se arrepender disso pelo resto de sua vida, Emma pegou 10 dólares de sua carteira e foi comprar a blusa em uma barraquinha ao lado da delegacia.

...

Assim que entrou no prédio escuro, amplo e, por incrível que pareça, aconchegante, Emma percebeu o quão atrasada ela estava e quão ridícula ela parecia com esta camiseta. Um grupo de 4 pessoas conversava em volta do que ela acreditava ser sua mesa, com uma olhada rápida ela pode perceber três homens, provavelmente membros da sua nova equipe, e a Capitã que ela havia conversado por Skype antes de aceitar o trabalho. Assim que ela entrou, todas as conversas pararam e todos olharam como se ela fosse alguma espécie de intrusa. Ótimo, ensino médio novamente.

E: Olá...

"Emma Swan." - Um homem loiro com um sorriso encantador, que Emma acreditava ser David, a cumprimentou.

"Desculpe o atraso, eu tive um pequeno problema." 

"Camisa maneira." Disse um homem alto que Emma não reconhecia. Seus cabelos eram lisos e escuros, sua pele muito clara e Emma teve a sensação de que ele a estava olhando de cima abaixo.

"Sim, eu entrego o cartão da loja para você depois."

"Ignore, ele só está com ciumes. Eu sou David e essa pessoa educada aqui é Hook."

"Hook?"

"Kilian" Respondeu o homem que continuava a olhando firmemente. "Mas eu atendo por Hook, longa história"

"Emma Swan." Respondeu estendendo a mão. "Mas eu tenho a leve impressão de que todos vocês sabem o meu nome."

"Você virou uma garota bastante popular nos últimos dias" Disse uma voz grave atrás dela. "Nós até fizemos um bolão sobre quanto tempo você aguenta antes de sair correndo. Eu apostei três semanas, então tente aguentar até lá."

"Eu espero que você tenha apostado uma pequena quantia." Emma respondeu sem se virar. "Porque eu não pretendo ir embora tão cedo.

"Jefferson Stan. " Informou o terceiro homem da roda, mas sem esticar a mão para um aperto amigável.

"Pelo visto eu sou muito popular, então não vou precisar me apresentar, não é mesmo? Eu ouvi que apostar pode ser um vício muito perigoso. Não fique com vergonha de me informar se você precisar de ajuda."

"Eu… Eu vou mantê-la informada, senhora."

"Sinto muito por atrapalhar o recreio de vocês" Interrompeu a unica pessoa na roda que não havia se pronunciado ainda. Emma a conhecia bem. Abigail Torn, uma mulher alta, negra e com a voz forte. Ela era a capitã do departamento e seus trabalho era reconhecido em muitos estados. 

"Bom finalmente conhecê-la, agente Swan."

"O prazer é meu, senhora."

"Eu não sei como as coisas funcionavam em Washington, mas aqui, na minha delegacia, nós não gostamos de atraso."

'"Isso não irá se repetir, senhora."

"Bom. Vocês terão tempo para conversar depois, acabaram de encontrar mais um corpo no rio Langue, dois quilômetros daqui. É o mesmo MO que os outros. David, eu acho que agente Swan ainda não teve tempo para conhecer a cidade então leve ela até lá com seu carro. Acho que você está a par de todo caso, certo Swan?"

"Sim senhora, eu li todos os arquivos."

"Bom. Você foi muito bem recomendada para está divisão. Não decepcione."

"Vou fazer o meu melhor."

"Bom, e quando fizer o seu melhor, então faça melhor do que isso" Respondeu virando as costas, não dando chance para Emma responder qualquer coisa.

"Bem vinda à quarta divisão de Nova York" Disse David rindo.

"Cala boca" Emma respondeu constrangida. "Todos nessa cidade são tão mal humorados assim?"

"Sim, mas Abi é uma boa pessoa, ela só está com pressão por causa deste caso."

"Abi?"

"Abigail Torn. Mas ela prefere ser chamada de Torn. Na verdade, não importa o que digam à você, jamais chame ela de algo que não seja capitã."

"Bom saber"

"Agora vamos que você tem outras pessoas da equipe e um corpo esperando por você." Informou quando todos os outros já haviam saído da delegacia.

"Que ótimo primeiro dia"

"Você pega o jeito."

"Por que você parece ser o único que não tem algo contra mim?"

"Porque eu quero resolver esse caso e disseram que você é muito boa no que faz."

"E o foto de terem chamado uma mulher de outra divisão para liderar a equipe não irritou você?"

"Eu não sei você, Swan, mas eu prefiro não fazer pré julgamentos. Você está pronta?"

"O máximo que eu podeira estar..."

...

A cena do crime era, no mínimo, uma bagunça a céu aberto. Emma sabia que qualquer evidencia física teria se perdido no lago, sem contar que a loira percebeu, no momento em que avistou o corpo, que aquela, provavelmente, não era realmente a cena do crime primária. Havia uma duzia de policiais fazendo o isolamento do lugar, Jefferson, que passou por Emma sem dizer uma palavra, estava recolhendo o depoimento de jovem casal que encontrou o corpo. Hook estava conversando com um policial que ela não conhecia e Torn não parecia estar por perto.

Respirando fundo, Emma caminhou até o corpo e foi fazer o que ela sabia fazer de melhor, ligar os pontos. O corpo estava de barriga para cima, em cima de uma lona branca. Era um homem, Emma podia chutar a idade dele entre 30 ou 35 anos. Ele estava nu, como todas as outros três vítimas deste caso, muito machucado e sem nenhum pertence pessoal perto do corpo. Emma percebeu um circulo estranho no pulso da vítima, de longe ela poderia ter dito que era uma tatuagem, mas olhando de perto ela podia jurar que era uma espécie de queimadura. Ela estava se abaixando para olhar quando uma voz firme, azeda e, infelizmente recentemente conhecida, soou atrás dela.

"A menos que você tenha um diploma em medicina e seja uma especialista em patologia forense melhor do que eu, que por acaso tenho 10 anos de prática, sugiro que você não toque no corpo antes de eu examiná-lo."

"Eu não estava tocando, eu estava olhando. Acho que isso não interfere no seu exame, doutora."

"Mais uma vez, a menos que você tenha um diploma em medicina, eu não acho que você saiba o que interfere ou não no meu exame, agente."

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Você é sempre grossa assim com as pessoas ou, aparentemente, todos nesta equipe tem um carinho especial por mim?"

"Não acho que alguém aqui se importe com você" Respondeu a mulher em um tom calmo.

"Olha, nosso primeiro encontro essa manhã não foi bom, não é mesmo? Que tal nós recomeçarmos? Eu vou trabalhar nesta equipe e não estou querendo começar discutindo com as pessoas. Eu sou Emma Swan e eu acho que te devo um café gelado." Disse esticando uma de suas mãos para Regina.

"Doutora Mills, e nós não estamos na mesma equipe e eu dispenso o café." Respondeu ignorando o braço esticado de Emma. "Não tinha nada para adulto onde você comprou essa camiseta?" Perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Por quê? Está pensando em comprar uma para você? Sinto muito, mas acho que não tem para sua idade, doutora."

"Nem para sua, pelo visto, querida. Se você me dá licença, algumas pessoas gostariam de trabalhar."

"Fique a vontade. Eu vou falar com o casal que encontrou o corpo."

"Faça o que você tem que fazer" Regina respondeu sem tirar os olhos do corpo que a esperava....

...

Emma havia acabado de conversar com o casal que havia encontrado o corpo quando avistou Torn caminhando em sua direção.

"Vejo que você conheceu nossa patologista."

"Sim, capitã Torn. Uma criatura adorável"

"Apenas Torn, detesto que me chamem de capitã."

"É claro que você odeia"

"Ela é a melhor patologista que tivemos em anos e está entre as melhores do país."

"Ela poderia ser no minimo gentil" Emma murmurou.

"O que?"

"Eu disse que o currículo dela de ver impressionante. Eu vou ver se David e Jefferson conseguiram alguma coisa. Pelo visto a doutora Mills gosta de trabalhar sozinha. Com licença"

"Agente Swan?"

"Algo mais, senhora?"

"Eles são uma boa equipe, você vai ver. Só tenha paciência, aguente as piadas. Você vai se sair bem. Não desista no seu primeiro dia."

"Eu não sou conhecida por desistir, mas obrigada, senhora."

"Agente Swan?" Chamou mais uma vez.

"Sim?"

"Nunca mais apareça essa camiseta ridícula na minha delegacia." O tom da Abigail era sério e firma, mas Emma pode ver um sorriso puxando no canto de seus lábios.

"Sim, senhora" Emma respondeu sorrindo e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, seu sorriso era sincero...


	2. Capítulo 2

"Não há esperança duradoura na violência, apenas alívio temporário da desesperança.” Kingman Brewster Jr.

Porque não é a queda que mata você [...]

...

Emma Swan desceu as escadas para o necrotério com um certo receio, Jeffeson havia dito que Regina mudara o horário em que ela faria a autópsia. Ela havia acreditado na hora, mas agora, pensando bem, sentiu-se idiota por confiar em Jefferson. Ela estava rezando internamente para estar enganada. Mas assim que ela entrou na sala e viu Regina sem luvas, sentada, lendo um livro, ela sabia que havia sido enganada, mais uma vez. O laboratório da médica era claro, com pareres brancas e muitos utensílios médicos de aço. Havia alguns livros na prateleiras e algumas revistas sobre períodos de decomposição. Fora isso, não parecia que existia alguém vivo naquele local.

"Umm.. Olá?"

"Você está atrasada." Regina respondeu sem tirar os olhos da revista.

"Sim, eu… os outros agentes, eles..."

"Richard Michael, segundo nossa base de dados" Regina começou antes que Emma pudesse tentar dar algum sentido para sua frase, a médica continuava sem tirar os olhos da revista, seu tom era sério, mas quase entediado. "35 anos, caucasiano, desaparecido há sete meses, com mais problemas no estomago que eu achava possível. Escoriações leves nos braços, pernas e costas, escoriações graves nas mãos, pés, punhos e na cabeça. Ele tem um ferimento grave na cabeça, não posso dar certeza ainda, mas a forma do machucado parece muito com a coronhada de uma arma."

"Foi isso que o matou?" Emma perguntou a interrompendo.

"Eu disse que essa era a causa da morte?" Regina perguntou séria, finalmente levantando os olhos da revista e encarando Emma. "Esse ferimento foi forte o bastante para desacordá-lo, mas não para matá-lo. Ele tem uma queimadura em formato circular no punho, foi feita com algum metal quente, mandei algumas amostras para o laboratório examinar. A causa da morte foi hemorragia interna. Ele literalmente sangrou até a morte."

"Ele tem algum órgão faltando, assim como nas outras vitimas?"

"Sim, mais que um, na verdade. Ele não tem um pedaço do baço e seu figado foi removido completamente. Não há registro de que a vitima tenha feito alguma cirurgia desse tipo e, dado a minha experiência com cirurgias e cicatrizes, eu diria que ele fez as duas nos últimos três meses"

"Quando ele já estava desaparecido" Emma murmurou, mais para si mesma que para Regina. "Quando eu o vi, no lago, ele não parecia ter algum tipo de corte."

"Ele não tem, isso foi totalmente profissional, ele tem apenas cicatrizes cirúrgicas muito pequenas. Depois de examinar quatro vitimas, eu posso dizer com certeza que isso foi feito por pessoas que tem um excelente conhecimento médico. Até a hemorragia, ele foi suturado muito bem, eles não contiveram a hemorragia de propósito, esse homem, eles o deixaram morrer intencionalmente."

"Quando eu li os outros relatórios, os que me mandaram, você havia descrito três diferentes tipos diferentes de marcas no corpo, cicatrizes diferentes. Você disse que algumas pareciam mais profissionais que outras."

"Sim, no começo eu cheguei a pensar que o assassino estava treinando e melhorando seu cortes, mas não. O padrão de cicatrizes dessas vitimas indicam que mais de uma pessoa as fez. Eu encontrei três tipos de marcas cirúrgicas diferentes, posso garantir que duas foram feitas por pessoas com conhecimentos de medicina e uma não."

"Nós estamos procurando médicos então."

"Essas pessoas não são médicos, são monstros."

"Ser uma coisa não, necessariamente, exclui a outra. Obrigada pelas informações, doutora."

"Agente, Sawn?"

"Sim?"

"Só uma coisa que eu quero que você fique ciente. Eu não me importo com quanto tráfego você pegue ou quanto tempo você fique presa escutando uma possível testemunha do caso. Eu não repito meus relatórios para você ou qualquer outra pessoa. O que aconteceu hoje não irá se repetir. Então, na próxima vez, se você não for capaz de estar aqui junto com sua equipe, eu sugiro que você leia meu relatório e não se de ao trabalho de descer até aqui, porque eu tenho mais coisas para fazer."

“Eu não cheguei atrasada, eu fui informada que a autópsia seria realizada mais tarde.”

“Eu não me importo, se informe melhor.”

“Eu não tenho culpa, ok?” Exclamou irritada. “Eu não pedi para entrar em uma equipe já formada e…”

“Detalhes da sua insignificância não me interessam. Se você quer alguém para reclamar do quão é difícil para você entrar em uma equipe de adultos, se você quer sentar e chorar como um bebê porque ninguém ofereceu um lugar na mesa do lanche para você, eu não sou essa pessoa. Eu não me importo. Eu trabalho como patologista há dez anos, eu sei muito bem o que é ser uma pessoa nova em um grupo formado, eu sei o que é estar em uma sala cheia de homens que não acreditam que você possa ser inteligente e bonita ao mesmo tempo. Eu escutei mais piadas sexistas do que você pode sequer imaginar. Mas eu estou aqui, eu faço meu trabalho e eu sou muito bem reconhecida por ele. Então respeite meu trabalho, meus horários e resolva seus problemas longe da minha sala, porque não está escrito psicóloga Mills na minha porta, agente Swan.”

“Não, não está, mas talvez devesse procurar uma…”

“Saía, agora.”

“Você não precisa pedir duas vezes, doutora. É sempre um prazer revê-la”

…

Assim que Emma voltou para o andar onde ficava a delegacia, seus olhos automaticamente fixaram em Jefferson, ele estava sentado em sua mesa com David e Hook ao seu lado, eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa e isso só serviu para aumentar mais ainda a raiva que ela sentia. Emma respirou fundo, caminhou calmamente até o grupo, sentou na mesa de Jefferson e, quando todos ficaram a encarando em silêncio, ela resolveu falar o que estava pensando desde que entrara na sala da doutora Mills.

“A próxima vez que você me fizer perder uma autópsia ou qualquer coisa relacionada a um caso, qualquer caso, você será suspenso. Você me entendeu?” p erguntou calmamente encarando Jefferson

“Eu….”

“Eu não me importo, eu não quero saber se foi algum tipo de brincadeira porque eu acabei de entrar ou se você só não tem nenhuma noção mesmo. Eu só quero saber se você me entendeu.”

“Sim, senhora.”

“Ótimo. Isso serve para os três. Eu sei que é uma droga para vocês eu estar aqui, sei que vocês escolheriam outra pessoa, mas vamos encarar a realidade aqui. Eu sou o que vocês tem. Eu não fui escolhida por causa dos meu olhos verdes, mas sim porque eu resolvi nove casos de assassinatos só no meu último ano em Washington . Eu sou boa no que eu faço e eu odeio relações verticais. Nós todos temos o mesmo valor de voz aqui, eu não quero, nem pretendo, ser superior a nenhum de vocês. Então cresçam, tenham pelo menos respeito por essas vítimas e, se no fim desse caso, porque nós vamos resolvê-lo, se no fim deste caso vocês ainda quiserem que eu vá embora, então eu vou. Mas por enquanto, vamos todos nos comportar como adultos aqui e manter o respeito.”

“Foi minha ideia, eles não tiveram nada com isso.” Jefferson respondeu a encarando.

“Mais um vez, eu não me importo. Nós somos uma equipe, nós trabalhamos juntos. Nós devemos isso às vítimas.”

“Vou ver se já conseguiram o endereço de Richard” Jefferson disse encerrando o assunto.

“Okay. Hook, você tem alguma novidade?”

“Eu vou ligar para meu contato no jornal, quero saber até onde eles pretendem divulgar a história do caso.”

“Tente adiar o máximo possível, tudo que não precisamos é que a família descubra o que aconteceu pela televisão.”

“Pode deixar” Respondeu antes de sair, deixando Emma e David sozinhos.

“Mandou bem, chefe. Não foi uma brincadeira muito legal.”

“Você acha? Doutora Mills quase cuspiu fogo em mim.”

“Ela poderia”

“Isso me lembra, Capitã, não é, David?”

“Desculpe por isso.” David respondeu rindo. “Mas todo mundo que entra aqui passa por isso, sinto muito se você se irritou.”

“Deixa para lá.”

“Emma, quando eu entrei aqui, Jeffeson deu meu número para um cara do TI e disse que eu tinha sentimentos por ele. Todos aqui ficaram me zoando por isso, até que um dia, minha esposa veio trazer meu distintivo que eu havia esquecido em casa. A piada perdeu a graça, eu não era mais o novato e tudo voltou ao normal. Eu não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, mas não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. Eles são caras legais.”

“Então eu só tenho que esperar? Esse é seu conselho?”

“Sinceramente? Sim. Mas se serve de consolo, eu não estou mais nas brincadeiras.”

“Por quê não?”

“Porque você não está se divertindo com elas. Então vamos nos concentrar em pegar essa cara.”

“Cara, vocês assumiram que é um homem?”

“Estamos esperando seu perfil psicológico ainda, mas sim, nós assumimos que é um cara.”

“Vocês não acham que uma mulher poderia fazer isso?”

“Por favor, você já conversou com a Doutra Mills? Ela totalmente poderia matar alguém.”

“Tive alguns bons momentos com ela, bom saber que não é só comigo essa postura assassina que ela tem.”

“Na verdade, é só com você mesmo.”

“Sério?” Emma perguntou irritada. “O que eu diabos eu fiz para ela… Você está brincando, não está?”

“Não pude evitar. Regina é uma pessoa singular.”

“O nome dela é Regina?”

“Sim, ela não disse?”

“Não.”

“Ok, talvez ela odeie você um pouco mais que todo mundo.”

“Ótimo…” Seu discurso foi interrompido por um aceno de Hook, informando que ele havia encontrado e endereço da vítima. “Vamos visitar a esposa de Richard Michael.”

“Parte difícil”

“Você quer ficar?’ Emma perguntou. “Eu posso outra pessoa para ir comigo.”

“Não, eu não me importo de ir. Mas eu sou seu parceiro agora?”

“Você foi a pessoa que eu mais consegui conversar aqui e Jefferson e Hook parecem que gostam de trabalhar juntos. Estava pensando em mandar eles visitarem os arredores daquele lago para ver se alguém viu alguma coisa. Você se importa?”

“Não” David respondeu sorrindo. ”Tudo bem por mim.”

“Ok então.…”

…

Emma respirou fundo antes de bater duas vezes em uma casa muito bonita no subúrbio de Manhattan. Richard Michael era um corretor de imóveis e sua renda era boa o suficiente para manter o lugar. O bairro era aqueles típicos de filmes de hollywood, gramas bem cortadas, cercas brancas, crianças brincando pela vizinhança e lindas caixas de correios com sobrenomes conhecidos pela cidade. A porta se abriu na terceira vez que Emma bateu e quem atendeu a porta foi uma mulher bonita, magra, loira, com os olhos azuis e cansados. Seus olhos pousaram rapidamente no carro de polícia estacionado na frente da sua casa e depois para Emma David e seus distintivos. Seu marido havia desaparecido há sete meses, e então um carro da homicídios estava parado na frente de sua casa e dois agentes batendo em sua porta. Ela sabia porque eles estavam ali e Emma sentiu muita pena dela.

“Você encontraram Richard?“ A mulher perguntou com a voz embargada.

“Nós podemos entrar, senhora Michel?” Emma perguntou gentilmente.

“Sim, mas eu preciso saber, você encontraram meu marido?”

“Sim.” David respondeu.

“Ele… ele está… morto?”

“Nós sentimos muito, senhora…”

“Vocês podem entrar”

“Senhora…”

“Nós fomos casados por sete anos, você sabe, Richard e eu” Começou assim que chegaram na sala. “Sete anos e, de repente, ele desaparece. Todos os meus amigos acharam que ele tinha me trocado por outra, deus, até eu pensei nisso por um tempo, mas não, Richard, meu Richard nunca faria isso. Ele me amava. Mas, nós não vamos falar disso agora. Como vocês o encontraram?”

“Senhora Miche…” David tentou novamente.

“Por favor, me chame de Anne e responda minha pergunta, por favor.”

“Ele.. o corpo do seu marido foi encontrado no lago. Ele estava sem roupas e sem objetos pessoais, sinto muito.” Emma informou.

“Vocês sabem quem fez isso?”

“Ainda não, mas acreditamos que a morte do seu marido esteja relacionada com mais três ocorrências. Nós estamos investigando.”

“Como.. como ele morreu?”

“Hemorragia interna.”

“Ele sofreu?”

“Não” David respondeu antes que Emma pudesse dizer a verdade.

“Seu marido tinha algum inimigo ou alguma dívida?” Emma perguntou.

“Não, Richard era tão amável, ele se dava bem com qualquer pessoa. Todos adoravam ele.”

“Ok, senh… Anne. Vou deixar meu cartão caso você lembre de alguma coisa ou queira perguntar alguma coisa.”

“Sentimos muito, Anne” David disse. “vamos fazer o nosso melhor para pegar quem fez isso.”

“Obrigada.. Eu só tenho mais uma pergunta.”

“Sim?” Emma e David perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Como vocês aguentam? Como vocês tem vontade de levantar da cama e trabalhar todos os dias?”

“Eu.. Eu acho que pelos dias bons, quando você consegue prender alguém que fez mal para outra pessoa, quando você consegue salvar uma vida ou impedir que outra tragédia aconteça. Acho que são por esses dias que nós trabalhamos.” Emma respondeu.

“E esses dias são suficientes?”

“Talvez, muito provavelmente eles deixem de ser algum dia, mas agora, nesse momento, sim, esses dias são suficientes…”

A maioria das pessoas pensa que a parte mais difícil em se trabalhar em uma unidade de homicídio, são os corpos e o sangue, mas não, essa não é a parte mais difícil, essa parte é perturbadora sim, mas, depois de um certo tempo, infelizmente, você se acostuma com ela. Só tem uma coisa que você nunca se acostuma, uma coisa que supera todo sangue, toda cena de crime por mais bagunçada e cruel que seja. Existe uma coisa muito pior do que encarar os corpos das pessoas que morreram e essa coisa é encarar os corpos das pessoas que viveram, falar com eles, escutar toda sua dor e indignação, toda sua reação à morte. Lidar com os mortos é fácil, difícil é contar sobre eles para aqueles continuaram vivos.

[..] Porque não é a queda que mata você, mas sim a parada brusca...


	3. Capítulo 3

Emma estava finalmente dormindo depois de três dias cansativos no trabalho. A procura por respostas sobre o caso só deram em becos sem saída e Emma precisava de algumas horas sozinha para pensar. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido se sentir parte de coisa alguma na delegacia, se não fosse por David, a loira nem seria convidada para ir ao bar com sua equipe naquela noite, convite esse que ela gentilmente recusou, não valia a pena estar em um lugar onde as outras pessoas não queriam que você estivesse. Seu sono foi interrompido pelo toque constante de seu celular. Não eram nem 04:00 da manhã ainda, maravilha.

“Swan…” Emma respondeu sonolenta.

“Eles encontraram uma van, é melhor você vir, agora…”

“O que? Quem encontrou o que? Quem está falando”

“É o David, Emma. Jefferson e Hook haviam achado aquela testemunha do lago, lembra? A que não tinha dado em nada, bom, acontece que achamos a van que ela descreveu. Não tem a mesma placa que ela disse, mas a rachadura no vidro e o emblema são iguais.

“David, são 03:48 da manhã. Quem encontrou essa van agora?”

“Regina, bom, a van meio que a encontrou.”

“Como assim?” Emma perguntou sentando rapidamente na cama.

“Ela estava no caminho para casa dela e essa van passou o sinal vermelho e bateu direto contra o carro dela.”

“Ela está bem?”

“Sim, ela não fez nada, só saiu do carro um pouco desorientada. Tem um pequeno corte em sua cabeça e ela disse que machucou as costelas, mas não quis que ninguém a examinasse. Ela apenas ligou para gente. Nós chegamos aqui e não encontramos ninguém, Regina disse que havia duas pessoas no carro e eles tentaram ligar a van novamente, mas não conseguiram. Eles só saíram correndo. Regina não conseguiu ver o rosto deles direito.”

“Como ela está?”

“Irritada, mas…”

“Mas?”

“Isso fica entre nós, ok? Eu conheço Regina há muito tempo, desde.. bom, desde que nós entramos aqui. Ela já foi mais aberta, embora ela sempre manteve essa postura imperturbável, ela está assustada, com medo acho, mas ela nunca vai admitir isso.”

“Isso soa como ela, mas eu estou meio dormindo ainda, não consegui entender porque você não levaram Regina a um hospital ou para casa e mandaram a van para a garagem da delegacia. O que é tão importante que não pode ser deixado para quando amanhecer?”

“Regina me ligou e eu vim para levá-la para casa e pedir para os policiais levarem a van para o pátio onde ficam os carros apreendidos, sabe? Até então isso era o que eu iria fazer e então eu avisaria tudo para você mais tarde, mas eu fui dar uma olhada por dentro da van, para ver se encontrava algum documento e eu encontrei algo interessante, você precisa vir aqui para ver.”

“Tem algo no veículo?”

“Sim, e Emma?”

“Sim?”

“Ninguém fala “veículo” pelo menos não em NY”

“Qual o problema com essa palavra?”

“Nenhum, Swan, só não fale isso por aqui, vou mandar uma mensagem com o endereço.”

“Ok, chego ai o mais rápido possível…”

…

Foi fácil para Emma encontrar o lugar, a rua não era tão longe do seu apartamento, na verdade, Emma demorou apenas 15 minutos para chegar ao local. Havia alguns cones impedindo a passagem dos carros e uma pequena fila de carros e motoristas curiosos já se formava ali. Emma olhou no relógio mais uma vez, 03:55, essa cidade realmente nunca dormia. A loira estava passando pela fita de isolamento quando um policial chamou sua atenção. Ele era loiro, magro, com olhos azuis e incrivelmente jovem para aquele trabalho.

“Você é nova maluca?” Perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

“O que?”

“A nova maluca, você sabe, a próxima a pirar nessa equipe.”

“Do que você está falando? Quem é você?”

“Eu sou Chase, policial Chase” O rapaz sorriu estendendo a mão direita para Emma.

“Acho que eu conseguiria chegar a conclusão de que você é um policial sozinha, mas obrigada por informar. Eu sou Emma Swan . Emma respondeu apertando rapidamente a mão do rapaz. “Mas por que você estava me chamando de “nova maluca”?”

“Bom, você sabe…”

“Não, eu realmente não sei.”

“Emma?” David chamou um pouco mais adiante. “Nós estamos aqui”

“Eu tenho que ir, mas eu ainda quero saber o porquê.”

“Eu posso contar a história em um outro momento, que tal em um bar? Eu te pago uma bebida.”

“Policial Chase, certo?” Emma perguntou com um sorriso doce.

“Isso mesmo.”

“Então, não vai rolar e não me chame de maluca novamente.”

Emma virou as costas para Chase e foi caminhando devagar até o outro lado da rua. Ela podia avistar David, Regina e uma policial que ela não conhecia.

“Olá, eu diria “bom dia”, mas não amanheceu ainda. Isso é para você” Disse entregando um copo de café fumegante para Regina. Fazia 11° na rua e Regina estava usando apenas uma blusa fina de manga comprida.

“Eu vou ter que ficar aqui?”

“Você que “encontrou” a van, sinto muito, é procedimento padrão.”

“Eu não tenho muito o que dizer.”

“Eu sei… Olha eu sei que isso é um saco e que você nunca deve ter passado por isso…”

“Você não sabe pelo que eu passei ou não, detetive.”

“Não, eu não sei. Mas eu ficaria muito interessada em saber, principalmente se você não me atacasse toda vez que eu tento conversar com você.”

“Machuquei seus sentimentos, Swan?” O tom de Regina era seco e irritado, mas Emma podia ver que a mulher estava com dor, assustada e com frio.

“Que tal eu deixar vocês duas aqui e ir lá falar com Jefferson?” Dvid perguntou um pouco sem graça, encarando as duas mulheres sem saber bem o que fazer. “É eu vou lá, tentem… vocês sabem, tentem não matar uma a outra.”

“Grande conselho, David” Emma gritou para enquanto ele se afastava, Regina apenas revirou os olhos e abraçou seu próprio corpo com mais força.

“Aqui” Emma ofereceu, tirando a própria jaqueta e entregado para Regina”

“O que é isso?”

“Uma jaqueta?”

“Eu estou ciente disso, detetive…”

“Então você também está ciente de que pode ter uma hipotermia nessa temperatura, está fazendo 10° graus. Sério, Regina, é só uma jaqueta, fique com ela.”

“Obrigada”

“David disse que você viu dois homens?”

“Sim, mas eu não vi o rosto deles, eu queria ajudar, mas…”

“Ei” Emma murmurou baixinho colocando a mão no cotovelo de Regina. “Você pode não ter visto o rosto e mesmo assim ajudar bastante, você consegue ter uma ideia da altura, cor do cabelo, algo assim?” 

“O que saiu pela porta do motorista, ele tinha uns 1.80, devia pesar uns cem quilos ou mais, ele era gordo”

“Muito bom, vai com calma, respire fundo, feche os olhos e…”

“Nós não estamos em um consultório, doutora” Regina disse friamente.

“Como você…?”

“Por favor, sua maneira de falar com as pessoas e sua linguagem corporal gritam terapeuta e eu detesto terapeutas.”

“Você leu minha ficha?” Emma perguntou sorrindo.

“Não, eu apenas percebi.”

“Admita, você leu. Por que? Porque você não me perguntou?”

“Um deles tinha cabelo escuro” Regina continuou, ignorando a pergunta de Emma. “O outro era um pouco mais baixo, talvez 1.70, muito magro e careca...eu… Eu não consigo lembrar de mais nada.”

“Você já ajudou bastante e, se você está interessada, eu não sou uma terapeuta, eu sou uma psicóloga especialista em comportamento humano, massas e traumas. O que você saberia se tivesse lido minha ficha, o que você totalmente não leu, não é?”

“Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer e não, eu não estou interessada.”

“Claro. Bom, se você lembrar de algo, pelo menos nós trabalhamos no mesmo lugar.”

“Eu chamo David se eu lembrar de alguma coisa.”

“Ok, eu tenho que checar a van, você deveria dar uma olhada nesse corte”

“Eu estou bem.”

“Regina…”

“Eu estou bem, e não me chame de Regina, nós não temos intimidade para isso.”

“Ok, Doutora Mills.”

“Eu devolvo sua jaqueta mais tarde, agora eu acho que você tem um van para olhar.”

“Sim, e Mills?”

“Sim?”

“Cuide desse ferimento na cabeça e.. eu… Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem e que nada de muito ruim tenha acontecido…” Emma disse sinceramente, antes de virar as costas e ir ao encontro de David.

…

“Você é um covarde” Emma sussurrou baixinho, assim que encontrou David, dando um tapa em seu braço.

“Não faço ideia do que você está falando”

“Você me deve, Regina quase sugou minha alma”

“Não seja tão dramática, ela sugou sua alma faz tempo”

“Atrapalho?” Hook perguntou interrompendo a conversa.

“Não, vocês abriram a van?”

“ Não, estávamos esperando por você, Swan. David foi o único que viu”

“Ok,você pode abrir para mim?”

“Claro, mas recebemos um aviso de não tocar em nada até a equipe forense chegar.”’

“O que tem aí dentro afinal?”

“Isso” David respondeu abrindo as portas de trás da van.

“Ok, isso responde minha pergunta” Emma disse um pouco chocada, enquanto encarava o conteúdo da van. Havia alguns instrumentos que pareciam ser hospitalares e sangue, muito sangue.

“Agora nós sabemos porque eles correram.” David comentou

“Sim, acho que isso nos dá uma boa ideia.”

“Swan?” Jefferson chamou, parando atrás deles. “O que diabos está acontecendo nesse caso?”

“Eu tenho algumas ideias…”

…

Emma e David estavam voltando juntos para a delegacia. Emma havia pedido para que ele dirigisse o carro enquanto ela anotava algumas coisas, todos iriam começar mais cedo naquele dia, os resultados da equipe forense chegariam depois das 09:00, a loira havia pedido urgência. Eles estavam quase chegando quando Emma resolveu perguntar uma coisa que estava em sua cabeça desde que entrou para a equipe.

“David?”

“Sim? “ Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

“Quem estava aqui antes de mim? Eu olhei os arquivos da minha transferência, não tem nada lá sobre a pessoa que estava no meu lugar.”

“É.. é um assunto complicado, você deveria deixar para lá.”

“Complicado como?”

“Emma…”

“Olha eu preciso saber o que aconteceu aqui, ok? Vocês todos parecem ter um história complicada com alguma coisa que aconteceu. Meu antigo chefe disse que era um história sigilosa e que eu deveria perguntar para vocês. Eu não gosto disso”

“Você percebeu isso em quatro dias?”

“Eu só preciso saber o que está acontecendo, porque uma coisa é eu ser nova aqui, eu entendo isso, mas as pessoas não estão me tratando apenas como alguém novo. Elas tem.. não sei, quase receio. Por que eu me sinto como se estivesse sentado nos restos de alguma bomba?”

“É só... é complicado.”

“Você não acha que eu mereço saber?”

“Richard costumava liderar essa equipe, Emma. Ele era o melhor.”

“Richard Nolan?” Emma perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo de David. “Eu fui em algumas palestras dele, todo mundo dizia que ele era incrível, mas eu não escuto falar dele há algum tempo.”

“Sim, ele era. Nós tivemos um caso sobre tráfico de mulheres uma vez, nós estávamos investigando há meses, a promotoria queria encerrar o caso sabe? Deixar como arquivo morto. Nós estávamos sempre rodando em círculos, como se déssemos dois passos para frente e três para trás. Richard não tentou resgatar o caso sabe? Ele queria deixar a promotoria encerrar, estávamos todos cansados e afetados de alguma forma. Eu… eu comecei a achar seu comportamento um tanto estranho sobre o caso, mas estávamos tão frustrados que acabei ignorando isso. Richard encontrou um cara, que batia com a descrições de testemunhas, em uma boate, ele trouxe o cara e bom, ele confessou tudo. Richard tinha isso, sabe? Ele só conseguia resolver as coisas.”

“O que aconteceu depois?”

“Três meses depois, mais duas mulheres desapareceram, em outra cidade, mas um policial amigo do Jefferson enviou o arquivo para ele. Era o mesmo MO, sabe? Mesmo tipo físico, altura, classe social. Nós sabíamos que era o mesmo caso, Jeffeson tentou reabrir, mas Richard não deixou, ele disse não eram as mesmas circunstâncias, que eram casos isolados.”

“Ele estava errado?”

“Sim, acho que todo mundo sabia, mas ninguém queria dizer. Ele era o cara, sabe? Ele não cometia erros como esse. Um dia uma garota entrou transtornada na delegacia, ela estava machucada e drogada. Ela só ficava repetindo algo sobre ser enganada, ela estava transtornada. Abigail a levou para sala de Regina que cuidou de seus ferimentos e deu algo para ela beber. Depois ela contou que era de outro estado, do interior, e que tinha vindo modelar aqui. Mas quando ela chegou, bom, a proposta não era bem essa…

“Prostituição?” Emma perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

“Sim, ela conseguiu correr, sei lá, não lembro exatamente o que ela disse. Mas ela estava saindo com um cliente em algum motel e conseguiu fugir dele. Mais um vez, tudo batia com nosso caso anterior. Ela começou a descrever as pessoas que ela tinha visto, as pessoas que a enganaram, foi aí que ela descreveu alguém que era impossível...”

“Quem?”

“Richard. Ela o descreveu, Emma. Nosso desenhista ficou encarando o papel sem acreditar. Nós ficamos chocados, não acreditamos, sabe? Achamos que nosso cérebro só…”

“Havia preenchido os espaços com rostos que você conheciam”

“Exatamente. Mas nós, não sei, eu, Abigail, Hook, nós ficamos com aquela sensação, sabe? Alguma coisa estava errada. Jefferson defendeu Richard e nós acabamos ignoramos essa semelhança. Mas nós tínhamos uma testemunha, ele tinha que saber sobre ela e aí que as coisas começaram a complicar.”

“Por quê?”

“Porque ele não queria ver ela de jeito nenhum, ele inventou muitas desculpas e nós fomos indo em frente.”

“Vocês deixaram para lá?”

“Alguns mais que outros. Abigail não deixou. Ela colocou a garota em uma casa protegida, mas sem contar para ninguém. Um dia Richard foi até o lugar em que vítima deveria estar, a provas foram se acumulando contra ele, sabe? Abigail estava o investigando sem que nós soubéssemos. No fim não tinha como ele negar, ele tinha total envolvimento no sequestro daquelas mulheres, embora tudo aquilo fosse muito maior que ele.”

“Ele se entregou?”

“Não, ele fugiu, sumiu por três dias. Isso aqui virou um inferno. Não tinha como ele ter saído da cidade, nós sabíamos disso. Jefferson ficou louco atrás dele, ele estava com mais raiva do que realmente vontade de pegá-lo, acho que ele ainda não acreditava, não. Ele só foi acreditar naquela noite.”

“Qual noite”

“A noite em que Richard ferrou tudo de vez. Eu ainda me lembro perfeitamente. Eu estava na delegacia ainda, a maioria do pessoal tinha ido para casa, eu estava quase saindo quando Henry ligou.”

“Henry?”

“Filho da Regina, um garoto incrível, minha esposa é professora dele. Ele me ligou desesperado, disse Regina o havia trancado em um dos banheiros da casa, disse que Richard estava lá, que parecia bêbado e que estava armado. Ele foi para casa dela, ela tem um filho, Emma, ele sabia disso. Nós fomos para lá, todos nós. Ninguém achou que ele fosse fazer algum mal para Regina. Eles eram amigos na época, Regina confiava nele, eu acho… eu acho que talvez ela gostasse dele. Eu não sei se eles tinham alguma relação maior que amizade, mas Regina sentia algo muito forte por ele. Regina… ela tentou conversar com ele, mas ele estava maluco, ele não queria ser preso, toda carreira e vida dele estavam desmoronando. Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, porque foi muito rápido, mas nós ouvimos um grito e entramos. Assim que eu entrei na cozinha, eu encontrei Regina em um canto, chorando.”

“O que aconteceu com Richard?”

“Ele estava desacordado no chão. Regina tinha conseguido quebrar uma garrafa de vinho na cabeça dele. Havia bastante sangue na roupa dela, no começo eu achei que era dele, mas não era.”

“Ele a machucou?”

“Sabe aquela cicatriz que ela tem no lábio? Ele estava segurando uma faca no pescoço dela quando cercamos a casa, ela tentou se mexer, mas ele foi mais forte que ela. Ela estava com um pouco das roupas rasgadas também, principalmente a blusa, e um olho roxo.”

“Ele…”

“Sinceramente? Eu não tenho idéia, Regina não fez nenhum exame de corpo de delito, ela não quis e nós não insistimos, não era necessário. Todo mundo se sentiu culpado pelas vítimas, mas principalmente por Regina. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma, sabe? Nunca mais subiu na delegacia, nem saiu com a gente. Ela só fica lá no laboratório agora, fala muito pouco com a gente. Jefferson também ficou diferente, mais fechado. Ele era o parceiro do Richard, ninguém o conhecia melhor que ele. Ele não diz, mas todo mundo sabe que ele se culpa por não ter notado nada. É irônico como as coisas podem mudar tão rapidamente.”

“Faz quanto tempo que isso aconteceu?”

“Quase um ano. Nós pegamos “férias” depois do julgamento. Três meses cada um. Achei que iria voltar e estaríamos um em cada equipe, sabe? Mas não, estamos todos aqui ainda. Bem... nem todos.”

“Ele… ele disse onde estavam as vítimas? Ele entregou alguém?”

“Sim, acho que isso que nos deu paz para voltar. Ele fez um acordo com a promotoria, mas nós não ficamos sabendo qual foi. A maioria das vítimas desaparecidas, as que nós tínhamos registro, foram encontradas, mas eu duvido que a vida delas tenha voltado ao normal e eu duvido que tudo tenha acabado.”

“A sua voltou?”

“A minha o que?”

“Sua vida, ela voltou ao normal?”

“Eu tenho uma esposa e um filhinho, Emma, eu tenho alguém por quem voltar para casa. Às vezes isso faz toda diferença.”

“Sim, sempre faz. Será que ninguém pensou em me contar isso quando ofereceram a vaga? Sei lá, poderiam ter colocado algo como Venha preencher a vaga de um antigo sociopata em uma equipe desestruturada, eles vão amar você. Teria sido bom um aviso”

“Você já está arrependida?”

“Não tenho ideia. Jeffeson me detesta, Regina está a dois passos de dar um soco na minha cara, Hook vive checando minha bunda e você… bom, sei lá o que você faz.”

“Eu sou o cara legal.”

“E eu sou a nova sociopata do bando.”

“Viu? Somos um time perfeito...


End file.
